


Eyes For Striking

by breathedeeply



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeeply/pseuds/breathedeeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is an ass man and loves when Louis rides him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes For Striking

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fill for [this](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=10692692#t10692692) prompt at the 1Dkinkmeme. Basically it's rushed smut and unbeta'd cause I'm impatient as all get out. I'm sorry ahead of time if you think it sucks.
> 
> :)

Louis gets a text from Liam about midday, asking him to come over. They had a week off for Easter from tour and they were technically supposed to be spending time with their families, but it was apparent Liam had other ideas.

Louis drove to Liam’s flat on the other side of the city, remembering to curse at him for being the only member to not live in within a five mile radius of the others. He parked his car in the secluded deck for the residents, making sure none of the paps saw him pull in. He pulled out his bag and locked the car, making his way to the lift. He entered the code for Liam’s flat and waited for the doors to close. He felt anxious as the lift rose, the soft beep acknowledging each floor making his stomach turn.

The last time Liam had Louis meet him somewhere; it was a secluded hall in one of the arenas, with Liam fucking him against one of the abandoned sound boards. He knew the chances of them getting caught in his flat were slim to none, but the fact that they were sneaking around in the first place got him excited, more so after the lift finally stopped on his floor. He took a couple of steps into the corridor, knocking softly on the first door he saw.

Liam answered the door with a towel tight around his waist, his hair still wet and pressed against his forehead. There was water droplets accumulating on his chest, and Louis fought the urge to run his fingers over him, instead pressing his lips to his cheek. “Hi.” He said cheerily as he pushed past him, letting himself in.

Louis heard the soft click of the lock behind him, as he felt Liam’s warm body wrap around him.

“All I get is a ‘Hi’? I expected something a bit more welcoming than that.” Liam whispered before licked at the shell of his ear, pressing kisses down his neck. He stopped just enough to suck at the top of his shoulders before Louis turned around.

“Liam. How am I supposed to know what you want if the only thing you ever tell me is where you want me to meet you?” He asked, meeting Liam’s gaze. He was about to give him another piece of his mind when he was cut off by the hard force of lips. It was warm and soft with enough tongue to make Louis forget what he was going on about. Liam had placed a hand underneath Louis’ chin for support as he used his free hand to ruck the shirt the boy was wearing over his stomach.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Liam lifted Louis up and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. Laying him down softly, he finished pulling off his shirt and threw it to the side of the bed, focusing on leaving marks all along his chest. Liam ran a finger over the fresh tattoo across his chest, kissing it softly.

Louis whined as he touched the sore skin, the tattoo inflamed still where it was beginning to heal. He ran a hand through Liam’s damp hair as he sucked over his nipples, nibbling harshly at the sensitive skin. He left bites scattered on his torso, marking him as his. They both knew it was to show his girlfriend who Louis really belonged to, even though they were still together. Liam refused to break up with Danielle, and he fucked and saw Louis more than he’d even seen her this year alone. He was brought back from his thoughts as Liam unbuckled his belt, tugging at his jeans and pants in one go, exposing Louis completely. Liam hovered over his cock, breathing heavily as ghosted over it, the cool air sending shocks up Louis’ spine.

Liam gripped at his cock, stroking it languidly before he lifted the tip into his mouth. He let his tongue lap over the slit, feeling the boy’s hip twitch upward. He sucked lightly at the crown before taking more into his mouth, twisting at the base as he ran his tongue underneath the veins, scraping them with just enough teeth to have Louis writhing beneath him. He pulled off, kissing Louis’ hip as he sank off the bed.

Feeling Liam’s hands wrap around his hips, Louis was dragged to the edge the bed, with Liam kneeling on the floor. He felt Liam kiss down his length, spreading his legs apart and kissing his balls as he made his way down to the ring of muscle. Liam simply looked up at him, giving him a grin as he pressed his tongue against his hole. Louis whimpers at the contact as Liam drags the flat of his tongue up, pressing harder when the tip passes the hole. He feels a finger breach him and he lets out a loud moan, quickly followed by a hushed one as he felt Liam’s tongue alongside the finger, fucking him open.

Liam withdraws the digit, pushing his tongue as far as he could as Louis grabbed onto his hair, pushing his hips farther onto his tongue. Liam pulled away, making sure to leave a mark on the inside of his thigh. He felt around the mattress for the lube, slicking his fingers generously as he pushed two digits into Louis. He started his rhythm slowly, gently brushing against his prostate, smiling as he mewled with pleasure. After a couple of minutes, Liam added a third finger, just to make sure he was prepped enough. He stood up, hovering over Louis as he still pumped his fingers into him, trying to get his attention.

“Louis.” He whispered, running his hand over the boy’s stomach. “I want you to ride me, the way I like it, yeah?” A smile appears as Liam pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. He presses a kiss to Louis’ lips, chuckling as Louis pushes their lips together roughly, pulling Liam down on top of him. He pulls back and tsks in response, rolling them over so Louis is on top. He kisses at Liam’s neck, enough to turn red as he crawls to the foot of the bed.

He’d done this plenty of times to know the only reason why Liam liked Louis to ride him reverse cowgirl was to stare at his ass. He liked it though, only because it was a lot more intimate than when everyone else glared at it when they were performing. Liam was the only person he’d do this for. He straddled his legs, making sure to push his arse out as far as he could. He keened as Liam grabbed at his arse, squeezing with both of his hands. He finally shook out of his grasp, thankful that Liam had already slipped the condom on himself and lubed it up without him looking. He flashed Liam a smile as he grabbed onto his length, positioning himself as he sank onto him.  
He winced as Liam stretched him further, until he finally had seated himself completely on him. He took a couple of minutes to adjust himself completely, rocking slowly. He felt Liam’s hands on his arse again, squeezing as Louis lifted himself up, slamming his hips down in short bursts. He leaned forward, giving Liam a good show, before he dropped down again, hitting his prostate. He let out a whorish moan, gripping onto the other boy’s thighs as he tried to keep a steady pace, trying to hit his spot again.

Liam sat up, pulling Louis flush against his chest as he met his thrusts, hitting his spot relentlessly. He felt the heat begin to pull in his stomach, as he grabbed onto Louis’ hips, giving it his all as he felt Louis’ sob in his arms, coming over his chest and his legs. Liam followed suit, releasing into the condom as Louis fell into him completely.

Liam pulls out of him slowly, tying the condom up and tossing it into the wastebin. He presses kisses into Louis’ neck, wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzles into his shoulder, kissing the side of his head.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Louis. I love that. I love you.” He says tiredly, his eyes heavy with exhaustion.

Louis goes tense at the words, but the lingering brush of Liam’s lips on his body puts him at ease. He squeezes at the hands wrapped around his and nods.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
